


Wammy's Boarding School for Gifted Pupils

by kryten4213



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Actually plenty of characters are nerds, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, And plenty are weirdos, Beyond is a weirdo and a nerd, But so is his eventual girlfriend, But that's all part of the charm, Depression, Fluff, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, L and Beyond are twins, Mello and Near are L and Beyond's cousins, Multi, Naomi is L and Beyond's cousin (not Near or Mello's though), Rem and Ryuk are double cousins, Suicidal Thoughts, The OCs are triplets, The really heavy chapters will have a note in the beginning though, Watari is the grandpa and principle, references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryten4213/pseuds/kryten4213
Summary: Robin, Fox, and Newt are new students at a boarding school for brilliant students. Little do they know their classmates are just as odd as they are, and of course, plenty of shenanigans ensue. L, Near, Beyond, Mello, and Matt find a new sworn ally (whom Beyond falls head over heels face first onto concrete for) or three, Light finds a new admirer, Matt finally meets someone willing to talk Persona 5 with him, and Naomi finds someone who deeply appreciates her while vehemently denying any feelings.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Rem, Amane Misa/Yagami Light, Beyond Birthday/Original Character(s), L/Yagami Light, Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl, Misora Naomi/Original Character(s), Misora Naomi/Raye Penber, Ryuk (Death Note)/Original Character(s), Takada Kiyomi/Yagami Light, Yagami Light/Original Character(s)





	Wammy's Boarding School for Gifted Pupils

“Okay class, please give a warm welcome to our new students, Newt, Robin, and Fox. Go ahead and take any of the empty seats you see.” The teacher - Mrs. Yagami - turned to her desk as the new triplets took their seats. Robin, the only girl in the set, made her way to the back, taking the seat by the window next to a tall, broad chested boy with messy, reddish-brown hair. He sat with a slouch - not unlike the lanky, black haired boy to his right - but perked up noticeably upon Robin’s approach. A crooked grin crept over his face as she sat down. He leaned over, pointing a little too closely to her shirt.

“Evangelion is spectacular! You like anime? My favourite character is probably Rei or Gendo, I can’t decide.” He rattled off, his introduction not quite seeming to be in the right order. Robin smiled though, happy that her desk neighbour had, at the very least, decent taste in anime. 

“Okay everyone, time to form discussion groups and choose three novels from our set! The predetermined choices are Brave New World, Nineteen Eighty Four, We, The Handmaid’s Tale, Fahrenheit 451, A Clockwork Orange, A Wrinkle in Time, and Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?” Robin frowned at the teacher’s announcement, having read all the aforementioned novels already. However, it seemed that Mrs. Yagami knew her audience well enough.

“Alright guys, who here has read everything on the list already?” She asked, her gaze lingering on the new students. Alongside Robin, her anime appreciating neighbour, a blonde boy dressed in enough leather to be a Blade II extra, the lanky boy next to Robin’s neighbour, and a boy whose white pajama-like clothes matched his hair all raised their hands. Mrs. Yagami smiled and vaguely motioned for the aforementioned teenagers to get together.

“Perfect, you five form a group and pick three novels that meet the criteria but aren’t listed. Everyone else, get in groups of four or five and select your picks!”

While the students jumbled together and moved desks into five person tables, Robin’s group mates took the opportunity to introduce themselves. Robin’s original neighbour was first to go.

“I’m Beyond.”

“Beyond what?”

“Birthday.” Robin looked at him incredulously. The black haired boy beside Beyond frowned.

“It’s his name. I’m Lawliet Birthday, but you can just call me L.”

The leather lover was next. “Mihael, but everyone calls me Mello.”

“Nate.” The white haired boy quietly stated. Robin gave a small smile and nodded towards them.

“Nice to meet you all.” 

After about fifteen minutes of heated debate, the quintet decided that they would read Children of Men, Battle Royale, and Alas, Babylon. The bell rang shortly after the group told Mrs. Yagami of their choices, following which Robin scurried off to meet with her brothers before going to her next class.

“We’re reading Children of Men, Battle Royale, and Alas, Babylon. My group mates are a set of twins named L and Beyond and their cousins, a blonde named Mello and Nate, the guy with white hair.” Robin reported. Fox and Newt nodded, though Fox’s looked significantly less easy going than Newt’s.

“We picked We, A Clockwork Orange, and Nineteen Eighty Four. I’m with Naomi - the one in the bomber jacket, her boyfriend, and Matt, that guy in the striped shirt. He’s a gamer too, he’s cool.” Fox commented. Robin smiled wickedly.

“Yeah? Bet he’s not the only one to have caught your eye, though.”

“Shut up! Like I didn’t notice the half loony guy gushing over your shirt.”

“Hey he’d have gushed over yours too if you went with Bleach over Dead Kennedys!”

“Guys please, you’re making a scene.” Newt pleaded (rather desperately) with his siblings. “Anyway, my group members are Light, the blonde girl Misa, her friend Rem, and Light’s friend Ryuk. I think Rem and Ryuk are cousins or something like that. We went with Brave New World, A Wrinkle in Time, and Fahrenheit 451.”   
“What do you guys have next? I’m off to calculus.” Robin asked, still smirking at Fox. Fox glared at her before answering.

“Computer science for me, thank God you won’t be there to tease me.” 

“Ah, I’ve got drama. I think we all have government together after that, right?” Robin and Fox nodded to their brother, then all said their goodbyes.

Robin appeared in calculus early, as it happened to be just across the hall from literature class. She noticed that L and Beyond, along with Newt’s preppy group member, Light, were in class with her. L and Light were speaking to each other, though the looks on their faces almost indicated that they were having two entirely different conversations, as Light seemed to be rather agitated with something L had said (while still trying to act haughty), and yet L looked rather bored with the whole thing. Beyond was the only one who seemed to notice Robin’s entry, and he responded with a rather manic smile and vigorous motioning to the desk between him and L. Robin obliged him and sat down in the recommended spot.

“Congratulations!” Beyond remarked, manic smile even more pronounced. Robin knit her brows and frowned.

“Er thanks, but...what for?”

“The school rankings have just been published. Apparently, your scores were high enough to tie with Nate, Beyond, and myself for first place.” L commented, leaning away from a rather frustrated Light.

“Light here placed second with Mello. That’s probably why he’s so pissy today.” Beyond added rather tactlessly. Light grimaced, quietly hoping for a miracle to shut the twins up. Robin attempted a reassuring smile.

“Well in that case, thanks Beyond, and nice job to you all as well.” Shortly after, the teacher, Mr. Aizawa, entered the room, and class began thereafter.

*******

When the day was finally over, Robin, Fox, and Newt scurried off to their new dorms to finish unpacking. Fox and Newt happened to share a room, but Robin was rather lucky in that there was an odd number of girls, so she was given a room all to herself just across the hall from her brothers (Wammy’s apparently had coed floors). Just as she was putting away her many (many, many, many, many) books, Robin heard a knock at the door. Upons answering, she found a small crowd of people standing about, armed with what looked like a gift basket and a rather large booklet.

“Hi! Welcome to Wammy’s! I’m Misa, and this is Light, Ryuk, Rem, Mello, Takada, and Gevanni, we’re all part of the school ambassadors club! We want to welcome you to school, so here’s a little present we set up for you with lots of little goodies and things! We’ve got a pamphlet on the school too - not the stuffy one Mr. Wammy wrote though, this here is written by Mello - and we’ve also got a list of clubs and sports! You’ve got to choose two clubs and one sport, so just fill out the little card and give it to the floor monitor - that’s Rem - when you’re done! Be sure to fill it out before first period tomorrow! Have a great night, I hope you love it here!” The ultra peppy blonde girl squealed. Robin smiled faintly, glancing at a very fed up looking Mello before the group made their way to her brothers’ room. Mello lingered behind.

“If you’re even a quarter as not shitty as you seem, you don’t want to join this club.” He noted dryly. Robin smiled, genuinely flattered by his advice and semi-compliment.

“Duly noted. Thanks.” Mello gave a faint smile, nodded firmly, and joined his club.

After waiting a few minutes for the club to disperse, Robin went over to her brothers’ room to pour over the club and sport listings together.

“So there’s a day one club that meets whenever our day one classes do, a day two club on the day two classes days, and the sport meets Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.” She announced upon entry. Newt hummed and Fox simply glanced through the pamphlet.

“Well I’m definitely joining the gaming club for my day one thing. You two will probably join quiz bowl or something.” Fox said, glancing at his (very slightly) older siblings. Newt raised his eyebrows and Robin perked up noticeably. 

“Ooh hell yes I’m joining quiz bowl!” Robin declared, furiously marking it down on her sheet. Newt nodded and added it too, then flipped to the day two clubs.

“You know, I think I’ll join ambassadors for my day two. It seems kind of nice.” Robin and Fox looked at Newt with varying degrees of disgust. Newt shrugged at his (again, very slightly) younger siblings. 

“I don’t know about you, Fox, but I’m choosing the Nerds Club for my day two. It says they talk about and have events for anything to do with sci fi, horror, anime, manga, fantasy, and comics, and frankly, that sounds awesome.” Robin remarked, earning a grin from Fox.

“You know sis, that does sound killer. I’ll go for that too.”

“How about the sport? I think I’m going with tennis. Martial arts seems cool, and I bet you guys will pick it, but I don’t want to hit you guys.” Newt said, marking down his final selection. Fox and Robin looked at each other and smiled, high fiving and writing down martial arts as their selection.

“Really, Newt? I’ve got no problem punching Robin right in the head.”

“Ha! Like you’d have a chance, Fox, you weigh 95 pounds soaking wet.”

“Yeah? Well I’m still three inches taller than you.”

“So what? You’ve still got the muscle mass of the average eight week old baby.”

“Fuck off!”

“It’s true!” Robin said with a laugh, collecting her brothers’ sheets. Giving a hug to each of her brothers (to Newt’s vague delight and Fox’s clear chagrin), Robin left to drop off the forms with Rem, whose name was thankfully labeled on her door.

*******

It was dinner time, roughly 6:30, and Robin, Fox, and Newt sat off in a corner at one of the less popular lunch tables. Most of the other students were still in line for their food, but the three of them had arrived early to ensure that they found a spot to share. Presently, the triplets were arguing about what movie they’d all watch together in the evening.

“Ugh, please can we not watch some crappy Oscar bait coming-of-age movie, Newt? Your past three suggestions are all that awful faux artsy crap that wouldn’t know real art if it spat in their face!” Robin begged. Fox motioned towards his sister.

“Seconded.”

“Fine, but in that case don’t choose another freaky horror movie, Fox! You know I can’t stand that crap.” Newt sighed, giving his brother a firm look. Fox shrugged, then turned and gave Robin a pout.

“As long as you don’t pick something too artsy or super slow.” Fox told her with a small scowl. L, Beyond, Mello, Matt, and Near approached the triplets.

“You know there’s a projector on our floor if you want to watch a movie open to anyone.” L said, plopping his tray down across from Robin and next to Newt. Beyond sat beside Robin, and the other three attendees sat by him and L. Strangely, L’s tray was piled high with all the desserts and fruits he seemed to be able to fit. While Beyond’s clear affinity for jam on toast and Mello’s double helping of chocolate cake was noticeable, L’s plate was exceedingly filled with sweets. Then again, Fox hardly ate anything aside from rice, bread, chips, pasta and grapes, so there was little that could really be said about L’s diet. The triplets thanked L for his suggestion, which the others seemed to think was an invitation to watch the movie.

“You three should still pick though, it being your first day and all.” Matt said, barely looking up from his 3DS to say so. The triplets eyed each other and shrugged.

“Freaks?” Robin suggested, looking at her brothers. They shared a glance and nodded.

“Freaks.”

Though none of them knew it yet, the triplets’ parents’ decision to have them apply to and attend Wammy’s School for Gifted Pupils happened to be perhaps one of the most momentous choices in their lives.


End file.
